Evening at the Stationhouse
by I'dBeDelighted
Summary: William is working late when Julia visits. Takes place in S8 after HM,M!.


His current case was going nowhere with few clues and no suspects. He knew Julia would prefer him to be home but he needed to keep working. He needed to find the culprit and bring them to justice - for the victim's family. He'd missed dinner the last two nights he'd worked but he wasn't going to take the time to go out to a restaurant. He wouldn't want to eat alone and going home would take too long. Once home he wouldn't be able to drag himself away from Julia. So here he was again going over what little evidence he had. The stationhouse was all but empty with the constables out on patrol, only the Inspector and desk sergeant were still around. It was unusual for the Inspector to be here this late. Since he was attacked he'd made it a point to go home in time to have dinner with his family every night. As did William … usually, but here he was again, working late for the third evening in a row.

Julia had spent the last two nights alone and she wasn't happy about it. They'd each worked late on occasion since they were married but never more than one night. She was beginning to think he may be avoiding her. No, that wasn't fair. He always telephoned when he was working late and he had done so this evening too. She knew he wouldn't eat while he was working late so she decided to surprise him with a little something … and her company. Perhaps she could be of some help... a second set of eyes and someone else's insight never went amiss and she'd always enjoyed working with William. And so it was after ordering sandwiches and vichyssoise for two from the hotel dining room she set off to Stationhouse Four.

The Inspector was in William's office discussing the evidence or rather lack of evidence. He'd read over the same information for the umpteenth time when Julia came to a halt in the doorway. He looked in her direction, "Good evening Doctor, to what do we owe this pleasure?" "Good evening Inspector. I brought William some food," looking in William's direction, "as I know he won't have eaten." She stared at her husband, sitting in his vest and shirtsleeves, then again at the Inspector, "If I'd known you were still here I would have brought enough for you." Julia came into the office and put the basket down on William's desk. "That's alright Doctor. Margaret will have something waiting for me when I get home and there would be hell to pay if I'd already eaten! I'll leave you two to have your supper in peace. Doctor.…" He nodded in Julia's direction and went back to his office. Julia walked around the desk to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

William stood and took Julia's hands in his, "You didn't need to bring anything, I'd be fine until I got home." Julia gave him a scolding look "You know the dining room would be long closed by the time you got home and anyway I wanted to spend the evening with you. As you won't come home to me, I had to come to you!" He smiled, took her in his arms and kissed her. "I've missed you William, we've hardly seen each other these last couple of days. I'm asleep by the time you get home and we barely have time to talk in the mornings before we go our separate ways. How long is this going to carry on?" William shook his head, "I don't know. This is a nasty case. We've got hardly any evidence, no witnesses, no suspects and the Chief Constable is breathing down our necks. He wants an arrest, yesterday!" Julia smiled, "Take a break and have something to eat, then I'll take a look with you if you like." She stroked William's cheek and kissed him. He pulled her in tight and deepened the kiss suddenly realizing how much he'd missed her these last two nights. Both nights he'd arrived home after midnight and climbed into bed as stealthily as possible so as not to wake her, though he'd dearly have loved her to have awoken so he could hold her and make love to her as he'd done every other night since they'd married.

Suddenly overwhelmed by desire William looked over to the Inspector's office. He wasn't there and there was no one else in sight. William took Julia by the hand and led her to his darkroom cubbyhole, flicked on the light switch and pulled the curtain. Julia felt a thrill go through her body. Whilst this wasn't what she'd come to the stationhouse for (she'd hoped she could entice William to come home with her) this turn of events was definitely heading in the right direction!

"So, what do you have in mind Detective?" The Detective didn't answer, just pulled her towards him, took her rear in his hands and pulled her into him so she could feel his erection. Julia took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply pressing in to his body, telling him she wanted him. William ran his hands up Julia's body then pulled away, "Julia, you're not wearing a corset!" "No, I'd already changed before I decided to come tonight and I didn't put it back on when I dressed again." William smiled, "And I thought you were making things easier for me…." He removed her jacket and undid the buttons of her blouse. Slipping it off he leaned in to kiss her neck then removed her camisole revealing her breasts. Julia in turn undid William's vest, slipping it off - along with his suspenders, undid his tie then removed his shirt and undershirt. She ran her hands over his chest then down to his pants where she slowly undid the buttons and slipped her hand in to stroke his shaft. William groaned with pleasure. He cupped her breast and ran his tongue around her nipple eliciting a sharp intake of breath. William wrapped his free hand around her hips and swept her up placing her on the bench. He pulled up her skirt and once again wrapped his hand around her, lifting her he skilfully removed her drawers with the other. Julia slid his pants to his hips, then took him in her hand directing him to her. "Are you sure you want to do this here William?" It was his workplace after all and surely the Inspector would notice they'd disappeared. He was a man of experience, he'd know what they were doing. Would William be able to face him after the fact? Would she? No matter now, they were committed. There was no way to bring William down. He was going to make love to her regardless of the consequences. He simply nodded.

They quickly dressed and William peeked out of the curtain. The Inspector was in his office reading a file. He slipped from behind the curtain and Julia followed. The Inspector didn't look up but he saw from the corner of his eye that they had both emerged from the curtained cubbyhole. He smiled inwardly, so Murdoch did have it in him! Murdoch had come a long way over the years he'd known him but never so much as he had since his marriage to Dr. Ogden. She was certainly a firebrand and he wondered how someone as buttoned down as Murdoch could be so swept off his feet by a woman that was the exact opposite, but then they did say opposites attract. Still, he was glad his detective had finally found the happiness he deserved.

Glancing over at his office Julia thought she saw a hint of a smile on the Inspector's face. Did he know? He must. He had to have seen the empty office. He must have known they were behind the curtain, where else would they have gone? William sat at his desk and opened the basket of food. Removing the items he opened the container of soup and looked at Julia quizzically. "Vichyssoise … cold soup William. I know it's not your favourite but if I'd ordered hot soup it would have been cold anyway…." He opened his sandwich and took a bite. "I'm so glad you came this evening Julia," he looked at her with a grin on his face, "perhaps you should come more often when I'm working late." "Perhaps I will. I hope I was of some help…." "More than you could know." William replied. Just then the Inspector appeared in the doorway. He looked first at William then Julia, and gave her a wink, "This can wait till tomorrow. Go home Murdoch…."


End file.
